Marcoplier
by Exotos135
Summary: Welcome to the channel!
1. Welcome

**(Marco's bedroom)**

Marco, wearing glasses and headphone, arrives, turns on the camera and greets, "Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to my new channel!"

"Now, you may be wondering why am I not doing anything special for Halloween? Well, Star needs me for something so I don't have a lot of time to stay here, so I made the account and decided to greet you all and explain why I made this."

Marco blushes and looks away as he explains, "Jackie came to my house one day, called me Marcoplier to tease me, and then I got an idea: I could become a gamer just like her, and that could be a good name for the account!...And that's about it."

"So, while I don't have anything available for your entertainment, you can request something in the comments. It can be anything that isn't smut, so along as it is only teenager or kid in rating, I'm not going near any adult stuff."

"And that's all for now, everybody!...Actually, before I forget to say this, I'll only upload maybe once or twice a week if lucky, because I still need to get the hang of this thing."

"But anyway, thank you so much for haring me out. And if you want to see me play something you'd like to see me playing, then request something in the comments. Happy Halloween for all of you, and I'll see you all...in the next video, adios!"

Just as Marco waves goodbye, the camera turns to static and it goes back to normal to reveal Marco is now a sentient rag doll, and then Star, who is now a caterpillar-butterfly monster, arrives and takes Marco away.


	2. Five Nights at Freddy's: Night 1

**(Recording Booth)**

Marco, now wearing a top hat alongside his glasses and headphones, smiles and turns to the camera.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Lighting roars and it suddenly cuts to Marco on a small rectangle at the top left of the screen, while the title screen of Five Nights at Freddy's.

"So I was looking around the comments, trying to find something to play that you guys could enjoy, and I only found someone asking for a parody of someone named PewDiePie. I don't know who the hell he is, but I also found someone saying that they loved it. I talked with this Finnjr63 guy for a bit and he suggested that I played Five Nights at Freddy's."

"And right now, I got a very good first impression of what I'm about to get: "Lovely" music playing in a static-filled screen while an animatronic leers at me."

"So, if you noticed the demo thing on the menu screen, that's because I downloaded the demo and didn't get the full game. I can't buy it, and I don't know if it can be safely downloaded online, I even tried to get my mom to buy it for me."

"I remember asking her "Hey mom, could you help me get terrified by creepy animatronics for the people of the internet?" That's paraphrased, that's literally what I said as I asked her about it."

"She took me to Quackdonalds instead...true story."

"Anyway, let's go!"

Marco starts the game and he first sees a black screen with white words in the middle, showing he's on the first night. He then sees his office, which has cobwebs, a camera system and a pair of automatic doors.

"Well, this place looks lovely."

Then the phone starts to ring and Marco covers his ears to block the noise. Once it stops, he lowers the volume as Phone Guy begins to talk. Marco hears it for a while as he checks the camera and sees the main trio.

"Okay, so we got Grizz, an...I don't know, duck-chicken and a bunny version of Barney the Dinosaur. I don't think I'll like these three."

The phone call continues as Marco checks the rest of the rooms and finds absolutely nothing out of the ordinary with them. "Okay, I think that's about it for now." Marco put down the cameras and continues to hear the phone call before it eventually ends.

"Okay, so, I know about the Five Nights at Freddy's craze has been going around for a long time...what am I saying? It's barely a year old, and yet there's an entire franchise built around it."

Marco checks the cameras again as he continues. "In fact, I heard there are not only four main series games, which I'm not going to play I'm not really that into the craze, but there's going to be an spin-off and a movie..." he accidentally puts down the camera and puts it up again. "Geez."

He immediately notices that Bonnie's gone. "Did the bunny just leave?" Marco immediately searches for Bonnie, and gets more scared as he fails to find him, "Where did he go?"

He then finds Bonnie in the backstage room, where Bonnie is leering at the camera with his eyes turned completely black before immediately leaving. "What the hell?!"

Marco checks the rest of the cameras and fails to find him, then puts them down and checks his door lights, which reveals Bonnie is outside. He quickly slams the button to shut the door, and he catches his breath. "How the hell did you went from that place to here?" he questions as he waits for Bonnie to leave.

* * *

Later, at 5 AM, Marco checks everything including his battery, and he sees he only has 4% power left. Not only that, he has both his doors closed and they're draining a lot of power. "Shit, I'm about to lose my power and I don't even know if the chicken-duck and Barney the Bunnysaur are gone!"

He opens his left door, and lights it up to see Bonnie still standing outside, which forces him to shut the door. "You're still there?!"

Some more seconds later, the lights go off and Marco quietly curses as he turns to the left door and looks around his room, waiting for something to happen. Eventually, Freddy appears in the left door and plays his little tune as Marco removes his hand from the mouse and freaks out.

"Shit, Grizz's in the house!"

Freddy continues to play his tune it everything suddenly goes dark

...And children cheer as he reaches 6:00 AM, marking the end of the first night.

"Saved by pure dumb luck." Marco sighs in relief.

Next night, everything goes the same: black screen showing the date and number of the night, a call from the Phone Guy which reveals the existence of Foxy, and Marco gets ready to go for another night...or he would have, had Foxy not suddenly appeared just as the phone call ended and jumpscared him.

"I didn't see that coming." Marco expresses as he returns to the title screen.

"And that's all for now, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry that I didn't manage to pass night two, but I remember people said that's the last night, so I think I'll just save it for later. This game was, pretty surprising, but I think it is a bit overrated."

"Now don't get me wrong, it is pretty scary, those animatronics definitely look creepy and weird, and there's a lot of atmosphere. But taking those out...there isn't that much meat to me. Maybe I'm just not the sort"

"However! I will finish night two eventually! And again, I'm sorry I didn't get the full game, but you gotta understand that shit takes money to get, money which I don't have."

"Nevertheless, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked, hit that follow and favorite button, and remember, you can always suggest me stuff to play in the comments. Or are they reviews? Anyway, you can request games."

"And I'll see you all...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


	3. Tuper Tario Tros

**(Recording Booth)**

Marco, now wearing a a red hat with a "T" written in it alongside his glasses and headphones, smiles and turns to the camera.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to Tetris and Super Mario Bros' lovechild!"

"So, this platformer has an interesting story behind it: a guy was playing with friends, one of his friends wanted to play a platformer that was a mix between that and Tetris, and the guy made this game."

"Anyway, we play as Mario Mario. And yes, I just referenced the movie, bite me."

He goes to the how to play section. "Let's move on: so we play as Mario, who is...doing something, I guess. We move with the arrows, we jump with X, we switch with the space bar and, if I feel like making this any harder, the C can be used to speed up the scroll's falling speed."

"So with that out of the way, off we go!"

Marco presses play and he starts the game with Mario, which begins. "Okay, seems good so far, a good throwback to the game."

After a certain point, however, he reaches a wall of items and then is told to press space bar. He does that, and the sky turns green as pieces of tetris fall off, and now Marco controls those and not Mario. "Oooh, this is interesting."

It then cuts to him, later in the game, trying to kill the Lakitu with the blocks, but they just pass through him. "Why does the...what was it called, Lakitu? I'm gonna call it Guy on a Cloud. Why does the Guy on a Cloud not die with the tetris blocks? The goombas die just fine."

One more cut later, it shows him sliding down the flag.

"Well, the level's over, I guess that-" then, when Mario goes to the castle, it isn't there. "-wait, what?"

A pipe goes down up in the screen, and goombas come out of it. Not only that, but when Marco switches to tetris mode, he suddenly realizes what he has to do. "Oh, I get it, I must reconstruct the castle with the blocks! Okay, let's do this!"

Then, when he puts a tetris peace on the ground outside of the castle outline, he sees it break. "Okay, that makes it easier, cause this won't get crowded, and it makes it harder, because I can't trap the little walking heads."

Then, after putting some blocks in the designated castle area, he sees a goomba casually phase through it. "You guys can phase through the blocks anyway!? Why?! You didn't do that before!"

He continues to play, and. "Shit, I didn't fill all the spaces, I'm so going to lose."

When he finishes the white outlines, however, the castle becomes solid, the goombas die, the pipe goes away and Mario victoriously goes back inside as Marco lifts his hand in joy. "Forget it, I won anyway! Haha!"

Then he goes back to the title screen.

"Wait, that was it?!" Marco shouts, then sighs before adding, "Okay then, I was expecting a longer game, but this is fine."

"Anyhow, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, hit that follow and favorite button, and remember, you can always suggest me stuff to play in your reviews. I'll be more than glad to try anything that isn't porn...or gore...or porn with gore."

"And I'll see you all...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


	4. Five Nights at Freddy's: Night 2

**(Recording Booth)**

Marco, now wearing the top hat alongside his glasses and headphones again, smiles and turns to the camera.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

"So, now that Night 1 is done, and I was pretty damn lucky to survive it, we're going to do the second and possibly the last night in the DEMO version of Five Nights at Freddy's. Again, I'm sorry I'm not playing the full version, I still don't have the money to buy it, but I'm pretty sure that I might be able to buy it one day. One day."

"Anyway, on we go!"

The night begins and Marco listens to Phone guy's call. "Okay, Marcoplier, a bunch of people are watching you right now, so don't fuck this up!"

One cut later, he is killed by Foxy. He remains stunned for a second before sighing as the game over screen plays.

"How did I forget that whenever someone says they won't lose, they immediately lose?! I mean, not literally, I did a jumpcut to save you the waste of time, but you get what I mean."

Marco tries again and shuts up the Phone Guy's message. "Okay, since I need to focus so that the...his name was Foxy, right? Yeah, let's call him Foxy, so I need to make sure Foxy doesn't come out, bum rush me and turn me into an animatronic bear, I'm going to try and stay as quiet as possible so he doesn't kill me."

Marco puts up the cameras and goes to the camera where pirate cove's located.

"Oh, so that's pirate's cove." he takes a closer look and finds the sign. "It says out of order, how long has Foxy been out of order."

He continues to play, making sure to solely focus on Foxy, and he's surprised when he turns the lights up and sees both Chica and Bonnie outside his doors. He flinches before quickly closing the fuck out of the doors.

"Fuck, I forgot you existed!"

As Marco continues to play, he frantically checks all the rooms in order to locate the animatronics. "So anyway, I've heard that there are hallucinations in the game-in the full one anyway, I still don't know if there are any in the demo version-"

He puts the camera down, and Golden Freddy suddenly appears. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

As the hallucinations start to appear at random, Marco puts the cameras up and puts them down again, making Golden Freddy vanish as well. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

One cut later, Marco's power goes out. "Shit."

He waits and then sees Freddy play his song...for about a nanosecond before everything goes dark. "That's it? That was barely a se-"

And then Marco gets jumpscared by Freddy, making him jump so high he falls out of his chair. "I honestly thought it would work twice!" he gets back up and gets on his chair while grabbing his head in pain. "Ouch, my head!"

 **(Take 2)**

It's 5 AM, and Marco's power is on 10% percent, with Chica and Bonnie standing outside the office while both his doors are closed. "Sorry that I had to skip a ton of this playthrough, but it was pretty much just me being quiet as all hell so I don't get bumrushed by Foxy."

And then 6 AM rolls in and the children cheer as Marco lifts his arms victoriously. "And I just won! Is that the end of the demo?"

And the demo ends there. "Yeah, it is the end of the demo."

"Thank you guys so much for watching, I'm sorry that this part of the playthrough was pretty short, but you know what they say: It's better short and sweet than long and sour."

Marco thinks about it for a second before blurting. "What the hell am I saying? Nobody's ever said that."

"But anyway, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, press that favorite and follow button below. And I'll see you all...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


	5. Would You Rather?

Marco, looking like he usually did, turns to the camera and smiles.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and I'm about to regret making this video."

"Okay, so this is less a videogame chapter and more of a chapter where I answer these "Would You Rather?" questions. These are questions where I pick two available options, and I see. To be more specific, I'm going to do questions that will try to guess my age and gender from 14 questions, so let's go!"

 **1) Would you rather give up A. Cheese or B. Oral sex**

"Ooh, this is a really to-oral sex, I'd definitely give up oral sex than cheese any day. *Picks oral sex*"

 **2) Would you rather be able to: A. Fly - B. Read minds - C. Super Strength - D. Talk to Animals - E. Talk to Machines or F. Move objects with you mind**

"What do superpowers have to do with my gender and age? But anyhow, I'd probably pick...let's go with Talk to Animals, because then I could tell the Laser Puppies to stop shooting lasers everywhere. *Picks Talk to Animals*"

 **3) Would you rather: A. Cry acid - B. Puke snails - C. Shit bricks or D. Sweat crude oil**

"This is a blatant lose-lose question. But anyway, I wouldn't want to cry acid, not even the French would want to puke snails, I'm going to pick shit bricks. *Picks that up*"

 **4) Would you rather have a loyal pet: A. Bear - B. Tiger - C. Raccoon - D. Red Panda - E. Lion or F. Capybara**

"Depend on what you mean, would the loyal pet not eat me alive? Because half of these animals could do that while I sleep. So, a Raccoon would be a pain, Red Panda's...are they even allowed to be pets? I'll go with the capybara. *Picks that up*"

 **5) Would you rather: A. Be able to see sounds or B. Or taste feelings**

"Again, it depends on what you mean and specially on how I would fucking do that, I mean, do I also get to see the feelings or do I have to literally taste someone to find their feeling? Actually, now that I said that out loud, let's go with A. *Picks A*"

 **6) Would you rather give up... A. Chocolate - B. Burgers - C. Curry - D. Fried chicken - E. Burritos or F. Pizza**

Marco unanimously picked the burritos.

 **7) Would you rather... A. Wipe your bum with sandpaper - B. Lick butter off a sweaty man's toes or C. Or rub chillies in your eyes**

Marco remains silent and flinches at the options. After that, and as he makes his decision, Marco turns to the camera and states, "I don't like where this is going."

He pretty much picked A and took a deep breath.

 **8) Would you rather... A. Get to live another life after this one - B. Live this life forever - C. Be able to delete bits of your current life or D. Just live one life as normal**

Marco looks at the ground and inhales and exhales before talking.

"Well, my life as it is right now, sucks: I can't speak to my crush without stuttering, I'm living with a princess who can't use her magic properly, I got kidnapped by some monsters and in a sense is my fault that her wand is incomplete, my parents are practically enamored with Star, I became Star's soul mate and everybody simply wants to see us together without checking the fact that not only do I have a crush on someone else, but I only see her as a friend!"

Before Marco can continue on his ranting, he slaps himself back to reality and then suddenly realizes what just happened. Looking sad and somewhat dejected, Marco takes a deep breath and sulks, "Sorry, everybody, I don't...I didn't want to...sorry. I'll pick A, I really need another life after this one."

As he picks the option, Marco turns away from the camera and silently whispers "another, better life" in melancholy.

 **9) Would you rather... A. Have infinite wisdom - B. Be the very best in the world at what you do - C. Have infinite money - D. Be incredibly famous - E. Be constantly surrounded by great friends or F. Find true, everlasting love**

Marco silently goes across the options, thinking carefully the one thing he would rather have. Eventually, he picks F with a pleased smile.

 **10) Would you rather eat... A. A live cockroach - B. Someone else's vomit - C. A dead tarantula - D. A bowl full of dead flies - E. Human blood soup or F. A pair of horse testicles**

His pleased smile turns into a disgusted frown after reading the options, and he looks away and picks a random option: the dead tarantula.

"I get the feeling I just picked the grossest option."

 **11) Would you rather: A. Have to march everywhere or B. Have to skip everywhere**

Marco cheerfully shouts "Skipping all the way!" as he picks B.

 **12) Would you rather delete: A. Spring - B. Summer - C. Fall/Autumn or D. Winter**

"The seasons are not computer programs!" Marco complains before he picks Winter. "And don't ask me why I would want to delete Winter, I'm just trying to move along."

 **13) Would you rather... A. Live in a bin for a week B. Or eat out of a bin for a week**

Marco simply laughs and yells "What does this have to do with my age?!" before picking B.

"Again, I'm just picking some options to move along, I'm not being serious with this all the time!"

"At the very end, now's the final question. What important, seemingly life-changing question do you got for me?!"

 **14) Would you rather marry... A. Ellen Page - B. Zayn Maik - C. Rihanna - D. Penelope Cruz - E. Ryan Reynolds - F. Idris Elba**

Marco slams his face on his keyboard and laughs uncontrollably as he gets up and states, "Of course, how cliche!"

"Alright, just for the sake of ending this quiz, let's go with Ellen Page."

He picks the option, and for his results he gets...a woman in her mid-late 20s.

Marco tries to contain his laughter as he reads the description. "We reckon you're a woman between the ages of around 24 and 29. You probably have a job you're good at and while you might have settled down a little, you still find the time to go out and have fun."

The boy explodes into a fit of laughter. "Okay, I've heard about sons being similar to their mothers, but this is ridiculous! But oh well, at the very least I'm like one of the persons I love."

"And that's all for today, guys, thank you so much for watching! If you liked it, press that favorite and follow button down below, and as always, I will see you...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


	6. Love Calculator

**(Recording Booth with pink hearts on the background)**

Marco, looking like he usually did, turns to the camera and smiles.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to the calculator of cupid!"

"So, I found this while surfing on the internet, and I thought I should give it a try, but now that I'm actually going to try it out I'm absolutely worried of the shipping."

"I will put my name and Star's, then Jackie's, then Brittney's, then Hope's, and then Janna just to see how good my relationship with each of them could end up like. So let's go and let the shipping wars begin!"

Marco writes his name, then Star's name, and then presses "is it love?" which refreshes the page with the results. Their score is a measly 42%.

"Aww, that's so sad." then he changes to surprised rage as he reads the results, "Cinderella and Prince Charming? Dream on - you two are more like Punch and Judy." Well, I don't even know who those are, but fuck you calculator, who asked you in the first place? Oh right, I did."

Marco laughs and then changes Star's name for Jackie's. "Oh, I'm so going to regret this one. I mean, I love Jackie, but I also like Star, and with this low score I'm worried about what will Jackie get."

He presses "is it love?" again, and is surprised-maybe even shocked-that the score given is 86%.

"Oh well, so my best friend got a below average score, but my love interest has a really high promising score? I mean, I don't mind having a high score with Jackie, but you could at least make it a little bit closer to Star's so...I don't know, I just think it would be more fair that way," then he reads the results, "very promising. Have you picked out baby names yet?" Believe it or not, I have! I'm calling them Marco Jr. and Jackie Jr."

"...They're a work in progress, shut up."

He then changes Jackie's name to Brittney's, and he laughs as he presses the button. "Now we're probably going to get a low score, because there's no way in hell that anybody would have a long-term relationship with someone like Brittney."

Much to his shock, the results are 56% percent.

"What?! Okay, I expected her score to be lower than Jackie's, but not to be bigger than Star's!" he continues to laugh a bit as he reads the results, "Hmm, distinctly lukewarm. Time to turn the heating up." NO! I don't wanna turn the heating up with Brittney, I wanna turn it up with Jackie!"

"Please don't take that the wrong way, people."

"No, what are you-what are you commenting?! Stop it reviews, stop it-NO, STOP IT! BAD REVIEWS, BAD!"

"...Bad reviews bad, I'm so good at commentary."

He then changes Brittney's name for Hope's. "Okay, so Hope is a little bit less well known, but she's a girl in my classroom, I think she's in the last deck in the row with Star. Now, I honestly don't know much about her outside of the fact that she likes having tentacles as boyfriends, but let's see how high her score is. I sure _hope_ that this score is bigger than Brittney's."

Marco laughs a bit at his pun before shutting up and pressing the button, and the resulting score is 65%.

"Okay, that's good, I'm more likely to end up with Hope than with Brittney, which is always a good thing," he then reads the results, "not too bad, but not too great either, you'd better get out of your comfort zone fast!" Hmm...I _hope_ that Hope doesn't mind me staying at the comfort zone in the meantime."

"That's the last time I use Hope's name as a pun, I promise."

Then he changes Hope's name for Janna's and presses the button. "I don't really know what number I'll get next, but I get the feeling I won't like it."

The score given is 80%.

"Wait, what?! This is rigged! Someone rigged this thing! There's no way Janna and I would get along so well!" now comes the results reading "Love sure is in the air - and you've caught it. Here's looking 'atchoo', kid!" Wait, I think you're confusing sneezing powder with love, because Janna's much more likely to mess with me than to love me."

"And that's all for today, everybody! So remember everybody: Star is 42, Brittney is 56, Hope is 65, Janna is 80 and Jackie is 86. On the one hand, Jackie IS the highest score which is very relieving, but not only is Brittney over half which is decent, but Star is just below average, which is sad because I honestly thought and expected Star to get a bigger score. But oh well, I guess reality isn't the same as fiction."

"Anyway, thank you so much for watching! If you liked this chapter, hit that favorite and follow button below, and I will see you soon...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"

.

.

.

In another try at the calculator, Marco put his and Tom's name on the bars and pressed the button. The resulting score is 46% and he reads the results with a glabbergasted look, "You two are more comfort food than gourmet cuisine - time to spice things up"...No thank you."


	7. Replying Reviews

In the middle of a random fireplace, a voice talks.

"And now, "Replying Reviews", with Marcoplier."

* * *

 **Can cou do a pewdiepie parody?**

* * *

"Sorry man, but for the moment I'm not going to parody anybody."

* * *

 **"The first night... If I didn't wanna stay the first night, why would I stay any more than FIVE? Why would I stay any more than two-HELLO."**

* * *

"That quote sounds familiar."

* * *

 **MINECRAFT , MINECRAFT !XD sorry.**

* * *

"Yeah, sorry but I'm not doing any minecraft for the moment. I prefer to try various styles of games and gameplays until I find the one that fits me, and the popular minecraft game doesn't sound like something I'd like."

* * *

 **Marcoplier lol**

* * *

"Are you making fun of me? Are you making fun of funny ol' me?"

* * *

 **Nice! Would you rather...continue on with another game?**

 **Keep up the good work. :)**

* * *

"Okay first of all, thanks for the encouraging words."

"Second of all, I'm not doing another would you rather type of game unless people request it. It was an odd experience, I felt weird through it, and I simply don't know what could happen if I tried it again."

* * *

 **All we need is that this guy dyes his hair pink!**

* * *

Marco scratches his chin with a smug smile and a devious look...

"I don't know why I even bother, this stare only works with a beard."

* * *

 **See Marc, this is why people ship you two xD**

 **...**

 **I don't.**

* * *

"That's okay, honey, there are a bajillion other people who ship me and Jackie together, you can ship us if you want or not, but nobody's going to force you."

* * *

 **Marcoplier eats nachos, that's proof he's MLGpro 360!**

* * *

Marco, now suddenly with black sunglasses, a cigarette and a backwards baseball cap replies, "I don't know what you're talking about, bro."

* * *

 **I are perfect for each other! - I mean, they even both admitted to like each other. Isn't that a sign already?**

* * *

"A sign that we're friends, yes. A sign that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?...I think you need to wait until one of us bombards the other with kisses and compliments before you."

"I bet you 10 dollars that I'll be the one who gets bombarded."

"Thank you so much for watching, everybody! Now, you may be wondering why I did this, well, this was a request from Jackie, who needs me at her house for the moment while she's going through something, and she wanted me to make this as a template for one of her future chapters. Now, as to why she needs me...I don't know, you ask her that."

"Anyway, if you liked this, press that favorite and follow button below, and I'll see you all...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


	8. Chistmas Comments

**(Recording Booth)**

At the Diaz household, the darkened living room is completely black outside of a flashing christmas tree adorned with many lights, which flicker as a soft voice says,

"And now, Christmas Comments, with Marcoplier."

* * *

 **JackieSepticEyes already did this! You stole this from her!**

* * *

"Look, just because people do things doesn't mean they stole it. Let's say I decided to make a playthrough of one game, and then Jackie did a playthrough of the same game, did she stole the idea from me? No, she more than likely just so happened to be recording a playthrough for the exact same game when I uploaded my video and she didn't find out about this until later."

"That and I got permission from Jackie to do this, so suck it!"

* * *

 **Marco, when you eventually end up under the mistletoe, what girl would you like to kiss?**

* * *

Marco, suddenly wearing sunglasses and with Star, Janna, Jackie and Hope in bikinis next to him, answers in a smooth voice, "It's difficult to choose just one girl when your harem's as sexy as mine!"

* * *

 **Any animatronics gonna haunt you in Christmas?**

* * *

"Outside of my dad's weird sculptures, nope!"

* * *

 **Make sure Star knows that the Grinch isn't Santa.**

* * *

"Okay, Star may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm pretty sure she'd be able to recognize a green, fur-covered fictional character is not the same as Santa."

* * *

 **I dare you to play Emily is Away.**

* * *

"I could do that, but unfortunately I have a strong rule against playing anything that reminds me of previous foreign students that used to live with me."

* * *

 **Are you gonna go to Jackie's house for Christmas?**

* * *

"Unfortunately I can't, because I have stuff to do in here: help with the cake, make sure Star doesn't blow up the house, write notes, buy presents for everybody, and much more stuff."

"And before you ask, no she can't come to my house either because she's gonna be busy acting like a mall Santa's secretary to deal with the children at the mall, so she too is going to be busy as well."

* * *

"Well guys, thank you so much for watching, I hope you liked this little christmas special-ish chapter. And i'm going to be honest, this wasn't my original idea for a christmas special, but hey, you gotta use what you got, and this is the best I could come up with. I can't say I'll be able to upload anything for the remainder of the month, but I can say that I really hope everybody has an awesome christmas and a happy new year."

"Anyway, thank you for watching! If you liked it, hit that favorite and follow button below, and I'll see you...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"

.

.

.

In the middle of nowhere, a serene music plays as a green and red gift box suddenly opens and falls over, revealing it's contents: a miniature Marco-like sticker, and a gift card reading the next:

I had a blast these few months, guys. I'm really happy I could make some content you liked, though I wish I had started sooner rather than later. Nonetheless, I still enjoyed this year. It may be a while before the show's 2nd season starts, but until then, just remember: what matters is not the length, nor the politicness of a work, but the content it provides to those who decide to take a look at it.

From: Marco "Marcoplier" Diaz

To: All my fans and non-fans


	9. Binding of Isaac DEMO

**(Recording Booth)**

Marco, with only his glasses and headphones, looks at the loading screen of Isaac on a fetal position while monsters lurk nearby, then sees it change to the title screen of the demo before turning to the camera. "Why am I playing this?"

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and I don't know why I'm going to play this game. Actually, I do, I got a channel that needs some good content, or a close equivalent anyway, and this is the best thing I could come up with."

"Okay, before we go in, let's see if the story is as fucked up as the title screen implies."

"When Isaac's mother starts hearing the voice of God demanding a sacrifice be made to prove her faith, Isaac escapes into the basement facing droves of deranged enemies, lost brothers and sisters, his fears, and eventually his mother."

"Yep, it's just as fucked up. So, with my worries confirmed, let's head in!"

Marco plays start and arrives in the basement, where the instructions are on the ground. "A,D,S,W are for moving and the arrow keys are for shooting?" Marco tries out the controls, and has problems with them almost instantly. "I'm not okay with these controls."

He then moves off to the next room, where he shoots some flies with tears. "Wait, I'm shooting tears? How can tears work as a projectile?"

Then he kills some flies with said tears. "Either these flies are pathetically weak or my character has some strong tears...you know what, I'll come back to you when I got an actual joke in hand."

One cut later, Marco enters a mini-boss room where Wrath resides. "Holy crap, Bomberman's in this game!" he then sees the monster's actual name. "Oh no, wait, it's Wrath...who the hell are you trying to fool? That's bomber-fucking-man!"

The fight goes on, and Marco discovers that Isaac's tears can reflect the bombs and sends one to Bomberman-I mean Wrath. "Seriously? My tears are strong enough to push your bombs?" and then the bomb explodes, hurting Wrath, "And you get hurt by them? Then again, this is bomberman."

After the battle, Marco quickly grabs the rewards and continues to go across the rooms, killing the flies he meets with in the process. "You know, maybe this kid could become like a bug exterminator, he does a pretty good job dealing with those flies."

Then he reaches a room with the floating, bloody heads with blood leaking from their hollow eye sockets, which startles Marco. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he then attacks the monsters with Isaac's tears. "My tears can hurt these guys too?!"

After that, Marco heads to the next room, the last one before the boss in fact, and sees some enemies with bloated heads, who cry and run away when Isaac approaches them. Isaac's tears also hurt these things. "So let me get this straight: I'm a naked crying child, using my tears as bullets, to fight off flies, decapitated heads and humanoids with bloated heads."

Marco is left speechless from the realization.

"HEY MOM! AM I HIGH OR ON THE INTERNET?" Marco yells, earning no response. "Wait, what am I asking? They're practically the same thing."

Marco heads to the next room, where he sees the boss is non other than the Duke of Flies. "A Duke of flies? Really? Is there also a King of Flies? A Queen of Flies? An Empress of Flies-no wait, I'm thinkin of the pixie empress, nevermind."

Marco fights against the Duke of Flies, and soon memorizes his pattern. "This is all he does, isn't it? He spits out flies, then pushes them away with wind." Marco continues to fight the monster before remarking, "For a game known for being hard, this isn't a very hard boss."

Once he defeats him, he kills the remaining flies and then goes for his prize: a syringe, which gives him Roids Rage after he takes it and makes him look angry. "Holy shit, my face became american!"

"Okay, since we still got some time left in this chapter, let's head off to the next stage!" Marco says as he goes to the open pit, which Isaac jumps in.

As Marco waits for the screen to load, he sees a crying Isaac on the ground, the amount of levels remaining, and a small cutscene of Isaac getting literal shit for a present. He winces in disgust and pity.

Then, when the level actually starts, he notices an open golden door to the side and goes to it. "Ooh, a golden door!"

Marco crosses the door, and only finds a bomb with a goofy face. Once he reaches it, it gives him a different-looking bomb...and that's it. "Oh, okay, it seemingly didn't do anything."

Marco continues to go across the rooms and kills the enemies and progresses as he talks.

"Also, I learned that there's a full version of the game, I might download it later, I might not, I'm honestly just playing this demo to get a general idea on what I'm about to get it. And to be honest, I like it so far."

Then it cuts to Marco about to enter the boss room. "Sorry I had to cut a ton of things, this level was an absolute maze and I had no idea where the hell I was going at several points, but we're back on track and now we'll beat the second and I think last boss on the demo."

The boss turns out to be Gemini. "I'm fighting a set of conjoined twins? Okay, as long as they're more difficult than the Duke of Flies, I'm fine."

The fight begins, and Marco attacks Gemini, who walks and then runs before stopping and catching his breath. "Wow, you definitely ran a marathon there." he continues to fight him, ignoring the fact that the baby shoots bullets, and after killing Gemini itself, the baby goes red and attacks.

"Oh shit, I enraged the baby!" Marco runs away from the flying enraged toddler while shooting him. "Sorry baby, I didn't want to enrage you, I just wanted to kill you! Wait, that sounds worse."

Marco walks around, still shooting the baby, and once it dies, Marco catches his breath as a pack of cards. "That was the most intense fight I ever had with a baby ever. I must look like such a wimp now, hehe."

He ignores the cards and heads to the open pit, leading to the end of the demo. "Okay, that's the end of the demo."

"And that's it everybody! I'll admit that it was a fun game, the controls were a little awkward at first, but everything else was pretty good: the enemies were creepy, the bosses, while easy on one case, were decent battles, and my face became american! What else could I ask for?"

"But anyway, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, click that favorite and follow button below, and as always, I will see you...in the next chapter. Adios!"


	10. Chimpbot?

**(Recording Booth)**

Marco turns to the camera and speaks as the screen shows Chimpbot, who is calculating an introductory greeting.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and yes, what you're seeing actually exists." Marco greets, "I checked Jackie's video about it, searched to see if it existed, and now I'm awaiting it's response to see why she couldn't deal with it."

And Chimpbot greeted with:

 _"The most common complaint ever given to a TV show is when it changes animation studios, for it can make a show completely off-model and move awkward and weird."_

...

"Sorry everyone, but there's a reason Jackie couldn't do anything about this, and I really doubt I can last as long as she did."

"But anyway, thanks for watching everybody! If you liked it, hit that favorite and follow button below, and I'll see you...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


	11. Sonic Lost in Mario's World

**(Recording Booth)**

Marco, in a small square, smiles at the camera while the title screen of the game is shown.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to Sonic Lost in Mario's world!" he greets cheerfully, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to play as Sonic, while he's stuck in the mushroom kingdom? Then wonder no more, 'cause this game's got the answer! Which you won't get to see if I keep talking so let's get this over with."

Marco starts the game and reads the introduction, typos and incorrect grammar included, with boredom except for one part:

"Since when does Sonic have a wife?"

The intro continues explaining the plot, showing Sonic staring at a portal in the process.

"Of course, because when you see a strange portal in the middle of nowhere, you jump right through it!"

Marco smiles and gives the screen a thumbs up while "Marco Approved!" underneath him.

The intro continues, and the game finally begins with Sonic in a map of Super Mario Bros 2.

"Okay, we're suddenly in...I don't know, I presume this is Mario's world due to the title of the game, but I honestly don't know where we are." Marco laughs and then explains himself, "I don't remember playing much Mario when I was young, so I apologize if I get some facts wrong, which will probably happen a lot."

Marco starts getting used to the controls and jumps to another side. He starts hitting the blocks, getting both coins and a mushroom to come out. "Oh, a mushroom!"

The boy starts to head back for the object, but when he jumps, he destroys the blocks above and is sent falling down a bottomless pit, killing him and making him lose the mushroom as well. "Rats, I lost a mushroom and a life."

"What do the mushrooms do? As in, what do they do in this game?" Marco asks, then throws a mushroom by accident with the Z key. "I get the feeling we're using them as projectiles of some kind, but I don't know exactly why."

Marco restarts at the beginning of the level and goes to the next screen. He jumps up and almost lands on a piranha plant but manages to move to the left before he's killed. "You sneaky...what were these thing called, plumber-eaters? I'm gonna call it a plumber-eater: you sneaky plumber-eater!"

He keeps going, ignoring the Koopa and goes to the next screen. It has nothing of interest, so he absolutely ignores it. "I'm going to assume the reason this place is so devoid of enemies is because Mario has already taken care of most of them, but then again that would make no sense: why would Mario get rid of all but a new enemies?"

He finally reaches the boss level with Mario. "Alright, time to beat the plumber himself!"

When he goes to Mario, however, he's not told what to do.

"So, what am I supposed to do? How do I beat Mario?"

He tries jumping, and Mario jumps too, scoring a hit on him. "Wait, I need to jump on Mario's head?"

After processing the way to defeat him, Marco tries again, but is killed by Mario by a single hit.

"Oh come on, that's not even fair!" he complains, "Mario normally kills his enemies by jumping ri-oh wait, maybe it's because I got no rings with me...well, this just got a lot harder."

 **(2 tries later)**

Marco gives the final hit to Mario, and he cheers as. "Yes! I finally beat you! I tell you people, the hit detection here wasn't on my side. Maybe it will for you, but it definitely wasn't on my side."

A portal opens and Sonic jumps through at Marco's command. He returns to his world, and goes to Tails in his house. "Wait, Sonic lives with Tails? TAILS IS HIS WIFE?!"

Some more messaging later, his question is confirmed. "Sonic married Tails!...That actually makes sense."

"No it doesn't!" Star yells from afar as Marco continues reading the message boxes.

He only has a single comment for the ending: "Tails is a guy, right? Why is he a girl in this game?"

Outside of that comment, Marco remains silent and perplexed up until Sonic goes in and the game ends. "Well, I guess this is over then."

"And that's all for today's chapter, everybody! That was a pretty short game, but hey, a game doesn't need to be long to be entertaining, it just has to have enough material for a good chapter!" "I don't know if this game had such a thing, but I played it anyway."

"Now, before I end here, I got a request from someone to play Pony Island. Let me explain: I don't think I'll play that anytime soon, I saw a recorded playthrough about it being about an hour or so long, and I prefer it if the game's length is short like about 4 or 5 minutes or medium, like about 10 to 15 minutes, than an hour long game."

"Anyway, thank you guys so much for watching, if you liked this, click that favorite and follow button below. And I'll see you...in the next chapter. Adios!"


End file.
